


Ink

by That_one_simp



Series: oneshots 'n stuff [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And Damian is basically Haru, Because it's funny, Best Boys, Damian Woods - Freeform, Damian is a good detective, Detective AU, How it that not a tag?, Idiots in Love, M/M, Make that a tag now, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Zephyr Ace - Freeform, Zephyr is basically Daisuke, Zephyr is not, but they were made before Balance:Unlimited, i still don't know how to tag, that's not a tag?, they're both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_simp/pseuds/That_one_simp
Summary: Damian hated Zephyr. The perfect, smug bastard that is Zephyr. Why? Well, there were an abundance of reasons, but the main one being that he was so fucking perfect all the damn time. And that perfection only lead to Damian falling head over heels for this stupid billionaire.The brunette expected a lot from Zephyr. What he didn't expect, however, was the billionaire to show up in front of his apartment door. On a fucking Sunday.And what was even less expected was the three monochromatic flora tattoos inked on his skin, pure centimeters away from his crotch. Saying that didn't catch him off-guard would be a bigger lie than saying you read the terms of service.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: oneshots 'n stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969726
Kudos: 2





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this cute highschool boy at the store a few hours ago and I was practically frothing at the fucking mouth. God he's pretty. God I'm a simp.
> 
> Ok so I love the idea of Zephyr with tattoos and as a detective, because why the fuck not? Also this is like- pre-relationship I guess. Also inspired by a Balance:Unlimited fic.
> 
> Yolo.

Damian's sage green eyes open in disbelief with his jaw practically hanging on the floor, ''Inspector?'' Came Zephyr's seductively calm voice, sending a shiver down Damian's spine.

Damian adjusted himself to function like a normal human being again, straightening up his slouching posture to make himself look a bit more presentable..Well, as presentable as you can get in baggy gray(grey?-) sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt. Sure, he hated the billionaire with a fiery passion(No he doesn't),but the least he could do was try to look somewhat decent.

''What are you doing here?'' Damian asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, ''Can I come in?''

''Bastard!- You didn't even answer my question!'' Damian yelled, while Zephyr's expression stayed blank, ''I'll tell you when you let me inside'' He said simply. Damian groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stepped aside, letting Zephyr in. God he was going the be the death of Damian.

Zephyr sat on the oddly comfortable, yet cheap, couch and Damian sat beside him, ''So what brings you...Here?'' He asked, gesturing to his small shack of an apartment. Silence followed as if Zephyr was debating on what to say.

''I ran away..'' He muttered, lowering his head in shame, ''What?!'' Damian shouted, catching him off guard. He groaned, ''Why did you run off this time?'' He asked, covering his face with his hands like a disappointed parent, ''My sister and I had a falling out'' Zephyr said.

Damian sighed once more, looking up at Zephyr, ''Fine, you can stay the night'' As soon as he said that, he swore he could've seen Zephyr's eyes light up for a split second.If he didn't think that was adorable, he didn't know what was.

Instead, Zephyr only gave a meek smile, ''Thank you again, Inspector-'' Damian cut him off there, he knows it's not poLitE but whatever, ''Damian, you can call me Damian'' Zephyr nodded, ''Well anyways'' He said, standing up, ''I was about to start dinner, how about you go take a shower and then come help me make food?'' Surprisingly, Zephyr complied with none of his usual protests.

Zephyr trotted off to the bathroom and soon Damian heard the water running. He walked to the kitchen and smiled like a fucking idiot. To be young and in love, I guess.

Damian began working on dinner after being giddy for a bit, just some simple Miso-soup, and he heard the shower turning off. He didn't pay much attention until he heard footsteps. He looked up, seeing Zephyr standing there with nothing but a towel covering his lower half.

The inspector's face flushed a vibrant shade of red as he looked away, ''Zephyr!'' He hissed, ''Get dressed!'' Zephyr tilted his head like a confused puppy, ''But I don't have any clothing here?''

''My clothes, you idiot!'' Damian screeched. Zephyr made a quiet 'oh' sound and walked back to the bedroom behind him.

Damian splashed his face with some cold water before he remembered he saw something..Odd on Zephyr's hip.

Wasting no time, he walked over and slammed the bedroom door open, expecting the billionaire to have gotten dressed by now.

He was wrong. 

Zephyr was awkwardly standing there, about to put on a pair of pants, the floral ink on his hip clear.

Damian's eyes wandered down...down...down...until they finally settled on the monochromatic flowers on his hip, eyes lingering there for a while too long. 

''Have you ever heard of knocking, Inspec- Damian?'' Zephyr inquired as he pulled the sweatpants over his legs. Damian snapped out of his thoughts, chuckling nervously, ''Sorry sorry'' He waved a hand, ''But..You have tattoos? Three of them?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''Yes'' Zephyr answered simply, ''Is that an issue?'' 

''Aren't you...I dunno...Ashamed?''

Zephyr looked at him like he grew three extra heads, ''Of course not, why would I be?'' Damian sighed for what felt like the tenth time that night, ''Not what I mean...'' He paused, ''I meant like..Didn't your parents scold you? How about your siblings? Didn't they freak out?''

Zephyr nodded, ''My parents do not know about these, although my sisters did 'Freak out', as you put it'' 

Damn Zephyr and his fancy use of language.

''I'm kinda surprised you chose flowers over animals'' Damian assumed, breaking the awkward silence that filled the cramped bedroom. Zephyr raised an eyebrow, urging Damian to continue, so he did, ''Well...I dunno..You just seem more like an animal guy than a flower guy, I guess''

Zephyr chuckled softly, something Damian could play on loop for the rest of his life and never get tired of, ''Well, I quite like the way they turned out'' Zephyr stated, pulling up the baby blue sweater a bit and pulling the white sweat pants down to reveal the flora on his hip. He traced the outline of the flower with a slender finger, something that somewhat turned Damian on, ''And the meaning behind them as well'' He grinned mischievously.

''The...meaning?''

Zephyr simply nodded again, dropping the sweater and pulling up the sweatpants, ''Indeed. All flora have meaning. Would you like to know what these mean?'' He grinned again. Damian took that as those meant something...weird.

''To hell with that!'' He growled, ''Gah, enough with the flowers, get your ass over here and make yourself useful!'' Damian grumbled, stomping back to the kitchen.

Zephyr followed him with an amused laugh.

The night had gone by rather smoothly, no incident like...last time.

When Damian awoke, the blue haired billionaire was no long in his arms, which made him a bit sad, but whatever, right?

He got out of bed, assuming Zephyr had already left. Which was correct.

Damian stretched a bit, hearing the satisfying crack of his back and made his way to the kitchen, spotting a piece of paper he did not put there.

He picked up the neatly placed paper and began reading:

Thank you for letting me rest here and gather my thoughts, Inspector. Your food, as always, might just be the best meal of my life, and for that, thank you.

For a side note, if you'd like to know what my tattoos mean, search it up on Google. The tattoos I have are as following: Cactus, Grass and Coriander.

I do hope you are pleased with the results

-Zephyr

Zephyr and his fancy ass handwriting.

Damian re-read the note for a while and groaned, his curiosity getting the best of him. He walked back to his bedroom, note in hand, and picked up his phone, turning it on and going straight to google.

He typed in the names one by one.

BOY did he regret that.

He turned bright red and shut his phone off, hiding his face into his hands. 

God the things Zephyr did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is what Zephyr's tattoos mean:
> 
> Cactus: Sexual attraction and lust
> 
> Grass: Submission (general), Homosexual or Man's Love (Lemongrass or Citronella).
> 
> Coriander: Hidden worth
> 
> ;)
> 
> :..｡o○ ○o｡..::..｡o○ ○o｡..:


End file.
